


A Little Less Conversation

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, just wanted to write reader choking kylo out while she is in labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You are Kylo Ren’s apprentice and his wife. You are also currently giving birth to your first child and Kylo does his best to help.





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo doesn’t know feelings and people and things. Bless his salty heart. Also I know jack shit about pregnancy, labour, birth, babies, children, people in general and how much pressure Kylo could take.

“You’re almost there just a little more” You let out a scream and make a promise to yourself to never do this again. It all seemed better in theory.

“Yes use this pain to fuel your power.”

You turn your tired head towards Kylo, giving him the dirtiest look you could muster. You love the man but sometimes he just doesn’t know when to shut up. This was not the time for extra training

“Kylo _shut up_. There is a human being literally coming out of me right now and I don’t have time for your bullshit.” Kylo looked at you, feeling a little offended. When was not the right time for training? This was the best time, you were angry and in pain. This is a great time to grow stronger.

“This is the perfect opportunity. This pain and anger you feel it is good, it is great an- urk.”

Kylo was suddenly cut off by the feel of your hand wrapped around his throat. You really need him to shut up and never speak again. You slowly start to remove your hand when suddenly a contraction hit and you let out an ear-piercing scream. Your hand almost crushed Kylo’s neck and there was a loud thud on the floor, barely noticing he had collapsed and passed out. Minutes ticked by and it was finally over. You could hear the screams of your new born baby. You smiled weakly as you thought that not even a minute in the world and the baby had already inherited her father’s loudness.

“Congratulations my lady, it’s a healthy baby girl.” You layed back on the bed, exhausted, as you watched the nurses clean the baby up.

“Where is Kylo?” You looked around for him but couldn’t see any sign of him.

“He passed out due to you crushing his windpipe before. He will be fine there is no permanent damage.”

“Oh.” You were glad Kylo was ok but right now you just wanted to see and hold your newborn daughter. You watched the nurses wrap her in a blanket and hand her over to you.

“Do you have a name in my mind?” One of the nurses asked you as you cradled your daughter.

“Not yet, I will wait for Kylo to come back.” You looked at the baby in your arms, she was going to be very powerful. With or without the force she will have the entire First Order wrapped around her little finger. You looked up as you heard footsteps coming towards you.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of said any of that. It was very insensitive of me and I will never do it again.” Kylo said as he looked at the bundle in your arms.

“You are implying there will be a next time, Commander Ren?” You couldn’t help but let a grin spread across your face. Kylo will probably try his hardest for there to be a next time but feet will be going in places feet shouldn’t be going in if you have to go through the pain again.

Kylo winked at you as he stayed where he was, uncertain to come closer. He was almost afraid of this small baby in your arms.

“Come on Kylo, come see your daughter.” Kylo walked over and stood next to you, watching the baby as she watched him back.

“This is my daughter. I made this.”

“HELPED make this Kylo and DIDN’T carry around for months.” You reminded Kylo with a bit more force than normal. “Would you like to hold her? It will seem a whole lot more real when you hold her. We also need to choose a name.” You wanted Kylo to stop being so nervous and fidgety.

“Yeah i’ll hold her.” You passed your daughter over to him and Kylo gazed down at her. “Can we just stay here for a bit before anything else?”

“Sounds fine by me.” You mumbled as you drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
